


Beautiful (When You're Falling Apart)

by sexypliergrumps



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Blowjob King Adam Kovic, Everybody loves to mess with Spoole, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Subspace, dom!Lawrence Sonntag, sub!Adam Kovic, sub!Spoole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypliergrumps/pseuds/sexypliergrumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It starts slowly, as things with Lawrence tend to. At lunch, Lawrence sits on Sean’s left and puts one of his scandalously big hands on Sean’s thigh, his thumb stroking him ever so slowly as Lawrence takes a sip of his drink."</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Lawrence spends all day getting Spoole riled up and then makes him beg for his orgasm whilst Lawrence tongue-fucks him.</p>
<p>Rating: they bang and it's kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful (When You're Falling Apart)

It starts slowly, as things with Lawrence tend to. At lunch, Lawrence sits on Sean’s left and puts one of his scandalously big hands on Sean’s thigh, his thumb stroking him ever so slowly as Lawrence takes a sip of his drink. Sean tries to be a part of the conversation, just like Lawrence is, but he’s too damn distracted by the memory of what those hands have done to him before and the way that James looks in the slanted California sunlight.

Sean’s imagination provides the rest; Lawrence’s fucking sinful fingers working him open as James grins down at him in the lazy way that means his brain’s getting fogged up with lust, running his thumb along Sean’s cheek as he tries to take all of James’ dick into his mouth, working his throat to make James let out an almost broken groan of “just like that, sweetheart, that’s so good”.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Lawrence starting to smirk and that’s the only warning he gets before there are fingers ghosting over Sean’s hardening dick through the material of his jeans.

/ - /

It just gets worse from there. After they’re done with lunch and the others are all settling back into their desks, Spoole waddles his way to the bathroom, hoping to hide the predicament Lawrence has caused him from his boyfriends. It’s so embarrassing how easily he can get worked up, sometimes, even though Bruce has assured him, enthusiastically, that “we love how much of a desperate little slut you are, Spoole, don’t worry”, (plus, it’s all Lawrence’s fault for being a horrible tease).

Lawrence wraps his hand around Sean’s wrist as he’s about to round the corner, spinning him around and getting just a little closer than usual, so that there’s only a few inches between the pair of them. The look in his boyfriend’s eyes makes Spoole think about clichés and electricity and that same hand wrapping around his throat.

“Where do you think you’re going, huh?” Spoole struggles to swallow, looking away from Lawrence’s eyes as he does so. “Just to the bathroom, Lawrence.” His boyfriend closes the last few inches between their bodies, guiding Sean’s back against the wall as he grips his chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. Lawrence’s mouth hovers close to his for a second, before he leans in just a little more to whisper in Sean’s ear.

“You better not be lying to me, baby. If I find out you broke the rules, I don’t think you’ll be able to convince me to go easy on you.” Sean can hear the almost malicious smirk Lawrence is currently sporting; there’s a rumble to his lover’s voice that he can feel more than anything else, coming through the thin material of their tshirts from Lawrence’s chest. His hips cant forward, shamelessly trying to rub his hard-on against Lawrence’s body.

His boyfriend just tuts, presses Sean back against the wall with a hand on his hip and grins at him evilly. He trails his hand along the waistband of Sean’s jeans, down along his fly, cupping his dick through the denim, just for a second, before pulling away and going to sit down at his desk. Spoole sighs and half-limps back to his own desk, feeling Matt’s eyes on his body as he passes.

/ - /

The quality of his headphones make it so that Spoole gets pretty lost in his editing most days, but he does notice when Adam gets bored of playing whatever weird flash games he’s pulled up whilst waiting for a demo disk to actually work and checks his phone instead. Spoole watches as his boyfriend unlocks his cell phone and his eyes widen slightly, before locking it again.

Sean thinks nothing of it, until Bruce asks him if he wants a snack, before wandering off with James as Adam fiddles around with his phone, shifting in a way everyone who had awkward boners in high school can recognize.

Spoole wonders who it is that’s teasing Adam, and if there’s some kind of conspiracy going on about making people sexually frustrated today. He glances at Lawrence, whose phone is face down on his desk, and shrugs, going back to his editing.

/ - /

“Did you see where Adam went, sweetie?” James is holding an apple, his mouth full with what looks like about half of it. Spoole shakes his head and glances at Lawrence, but he’s still fixated on his monitor, so Spoole just looks apologetically at James. About half a second later, Sean’s phone goes off.

It’s a photo message from Matt; the quality isn’t great, the lighting not being very good, but Sean can clearly see Adam’s mouth wrapped around Matt’s dick, one of Matt’s hands resting in Adam’s hair. He chokes on a breath and spreads his legs as much as his chair will allow, trying to ease the (re)growing pressure in his pants.

His boyfriends are going to kill him.

/ - /

Spoole is sure that he’s going to die from lack of blood in the brain. It’s been ten minutes and he’s received another message from Matt, a video of Adam gently bobbing his head, before pulling back and using his tongue on the head of Matt’s cock, a blissed out look on his face. The worst part is the _knowing_ ; knowing that back there Matt is acting all normal and care free, whilst Adam tries his best to be quiet as he wraps his lips around Matt’s cock.

His left hand has strayed into his lap almost without him realizing it, rubbing the seam in the crotch where he’s straining against it. He pulls his hand back and looks at Lawrence, who seems not to have noticed any of this. Sean picks his phone up and sends him a message.

When Lawrence opens his phone, he looks over the message and then directly at Spoole, and just mouths “no” at him as he stares into his eyes, before deliberately raking them down Sean’s body to the bulge he’s feels like he’s been nursing for at least an hour now.

A whine escapes Spoole and he snatches his phone back up. _But adam gets to play._ His thumb hovers over the screen before he sends off the message. Lawrence glances at his own phone, before stalking over to Sean’s desk. From where he’s sat, Lawrence seems to tower over Sean, a hundred feet high, with a face made of stone (and the jaw of an Easter Island head).

He leans down, boxing Sean in with his hand on the armrests of his computer chair. “What Adam does is none of your business, is it? You’re just being greedy, now. If you don’t stop pestering me during work hours,” he takes hold of Spoole’s face, tilting his chin up so he can’t hide behind the brim of his hat, the pad of his thumb tracing his lower lip, “I might not let you play later.”

When Lawrence pulls his hand back, Sean tries not to pout. He probably fails, judging by the look on his lover’s face. He looks away from Lawrence’s eyes, trying hard not to let his gaze linger on the hardness in his boyfriend’s jeans. Somewhere in his mind, he registers the sound of Matt’s breathing coming out a little harsher.

“Be a good boy for me, hm?” Sean nods, too fast and nervous to look normal, and he can see Bruce stealing glances at them between the monitors. As Sean watches Lawrence’s ass retreating back to his desk, Bruce wheels over to sit beside him at his desk.

“What’s going on, baby?” He says it like he’s just curious, but Spoole knows it’s something more. Since he doesn’t know what Lawrence is up to, besides driving him nuts, he instead puts a finger briefly to his lover’s lips, before unlocking his phone to show him the grainy video of Adam under Matt’s desk. “Fuck.” Bruce breathes, “Right now?”

Sean nods again, slower and his throat goes a little drier at the lust darkening Bruce’s eyes, his cock rubbing against the material of his underwear as he shifts his hips just slightly. It’s so fucking good, watching Adam make Matt feel good as Bruce’s breathing shifts into something a little more laboured, that he doesn’t realize that he’s still moving his hips until Bruce leans in closer and growls in his ear.

“That’s not part of the rules, Sean.” He stills, the friction having left him even more on edge than he had been all day. Bruce puts his hand on Spoole’s knee and strokes his palm up and down his thigh, as he leans his forehead into Sean’s hair. “You’ll get your turn, love.” Spoole pulls back to look Bruce in the eye.

“Promise?” He could have kicked himself for sounding so fucking needy, if it weren’t for Matt distracting him by letting out a low groan behind him. He swivels round in his chair in time to see Matt throw his head back and there’s movement under the desk that Spoole can’t see (but he can imagine Matt’s hands holding Adam’s head down as he thrust up into his mouth).

Sean knows exactly when Matt comes, his whole body stilling, his back arched away from his chair, as Bruce’s grip tightens on Sean’s leg. Matt guides Adam out from under his desk, using a hand in his hair to pull him down for a kiss, before fiddling around with something under his desk and urging Adam back down out of Sean’s line of sight.

Spoole sighs and swivels back around, grinning bashfully at James and Bruce, who are both staring open-mouthed in Matt’s direction. “Hey, what’s wrong with you guys?” James spins around far too quickly at the sound of Joel’s voice, before letting out a self-deprecating laugh. “Nothing, babe, just, uh, Matt and Adam put on a show for us, is all.” Joel pouts as he sets his bag down.

“Why does all the fun happen when I’m not here?”

/ - /

Lawrence announces that he’s taking Spoole home with him that night and his other lovers just grin at him like fucking assholes when they hear that. Matt pulls Lawrence aside to ask him something and, whilst he’s distracted, Adam wraps his arms around Sean’s waist from behind. Sean leans back into his boyfriend’s broad chest and fits his face into the crook of Adam’s neck, pressing little kisses there.

Adam’s hands rub gently at Sean’s hips and the tops of his thighs and he’s not even being that forward, but, fuck, Sean’s way too keyed up, he’s still hard, been hard all afternoon. He’d wanted to touch himself so badly when Joel had taken Adam into his office and he’d, stupidly, masochistically, taken off his headphones and strained his ears to listen to them. Listen to Adam’s groans get higher and louder and more broken, to the creek of Joel’s desk scooting across the floor, to the sound of Joel coming.

Sean had been fucked by Joel at the office before. It was an experience, to say the least. In their homes, in their beds, Joel was so fucking considerate; like all he wanted to do was get his boyfriends off, any way he could.

At the office, he only fucked someone (and it was usually Sean) when he was really frustrated about something or too fucking horny to wait until later. And when he did... fuck. The side of Joel that Sean referred to as angryboss!joel was fucking brutal, all unforgiving hands and harsh words. More often than not, he either let Spoole take care of himself or straight up tell him he couldn’t come. It was one of the rarest events in Sean’s sexual calendar. And he fucking adored it.

Sean stops himself from grinding his ass back against Adam, mostly because he knows he’s not supposed to and he can feel the others watching them. I doesn’t change the fact that Adam’s half-chub against his ass makes his mouth dry and his palms sweat.

“What are you two getting up to over here, all this way away from the others?” Joel’s hand rests over Adam’s on Spoole’s hip, the other cupping Adam’s face and pulling him in for a kiss over Sean’s shoulder, his body pushing up against Spoole’s and it’s so fucking warm and good and his hands clutch at Joel’s sides as he tries to pull him closer, as he hears Adam moan into Joel’s mouth, feels his hips stutter forward against Spoole’s ass.

Joel pulls away from them, grinning. “You’re all Lawrence’s tonight, sweetie,” he murmurs as he pushes Sean’s hands away gently, “now get going, before you make Adam cream in his shorts.” Spoole reluctantly pulls away from Adam, but not before Adam’s kissing him and, God, why is he so good with his mouth? He climbs into the passenger side of Lawrence’s car stiffly and is greeted by his boyfriend, eyebrow raised and keys in the ignition.

“Do you want to go play with Adam instead, baby? Cause I don’t mi-“ Spoole feels like screaming. “If I don’t find out what all this has been for, I will go crazy. Take me home, Lawrence.” A smile cracks his lover’s face basically in two. “Can do, Spoole.”

Sean’s pretty sure that Lawrence takes the drive slowly on purpose, and by pretty sure, he means super fucking positive. He parks like five blocks away and just smirks at Sean as he pulls down his hoodie to hide the uncomfortable bulge in the front of his jeans.

/ - /

Spoole loves Lawrence’s bed. Not only because it’s where he can have amazing sex with his boyfriend, but also because Lawrence has a thing about fully enjoying the luxuries he allows himself, and one of those luxuries is an amazing fucking mattress. Lawrence’s hands slid up from where they where cupping Spoole’s ass, thumbs barely catching Spoole’s nipples on the way to his shoulders. Lawrence pushes Sean onto the bed behind him and Sean just lets himself fall.

Looking up at Lawrence, with his glasses off and his hair mussed up and his... everything, Spoole thinks he might just cum right then and there, because this gorgeous man wants him, fucks him, loves him and he has no idea what he did to deserve him. Lawrence smiles at him, warm and sensual and there’s the hint of a threat in his eyes, oh, that’s the kind of night this is going to be.

“Sean, you’re going to strip for me. And then you’re going to get on the bed and stay there until I get back. On your hands and knees.” Spoole just nods his understanding, waiting until Lawrence has disappeared into his en suite, before scrambling up off the bed and trying to take all his clothes off at once. He fails miserably.

Because he knows the way Lawrence is, knows the rules, he folds his clothes up all neat and tidy, puts his hat on top of the pile and leaves them in Lawrence’s armchair, his sneakers beside it on the floor. It’s not cold, but Sean’s nipples are peaked; he clenches his fists and crawls onto the bed until Lawrence’s too squishy pillow (and the ones they keep around for when _normal_ people want to sleep over) brushes the tips of his fingers. He tries very hard not to look down the length of his body as he waits for Lawrence and, of course, he does it anyway.

His nipples are more at attention than... fuck, he doesn’t know, he can’t think of some clever metaphor when, past the little curve of his tummy, his cock hangs flushed and hard and fucking aching between his legs. He has no idea how long he waits there, schooling himself against just reaching down and bringing himself to sweet release.

(It’s not the thought of Lawrence punishing him for it, as much as Lawrence being _disappointed_ in him for it, that keeps him from doing just that.)

When the en suite door opens, Sean doesn’t turn his head to try and see Lawrence, but he knows Lawrence can see his anticipation in the way his muscles tense involuntarily; he himself can see the way his arms are shaking slightly, his hands sinking into the mattress’ memory foam.

Lawrence’s footsteps peter off once they reach the end of the bed and Sean hears the rustle of his lover’s tshirt coming off. He keeps his eyes trained on the pillows and tries not to look too desperate. He fails the second Lawrence lays one large palm on the curve of his ass; arching back against the touch like some kind of cat or something (it’s Lawrence the sounds more like he’s purring though, when he lets out a low, appreciative growl, as his fingers knead the flesh of Sean’s ass cheek.)

“What I’m gonna do to you, baby,” Sean feels the bed dip under Lawrence’s weight, feels his left hand mirror the right, grabbing hold of his butt “is eat you out until all you can remember is how to beg me to let you come.” And then Lawrence is pulling Sean back towards him, dragging his arms out from under him, forcing Spoole to just rest his head on his crossed forearms as he lets out the neediest fucking sound he’s ever heard.

“You know your safe words, Sean?” Spoole chuckles a little; he can feel Lawrence’s breath on the small of his back, his fingertips are still digging into his buttocks, but everything except care has fled his lover’s voice. “Sean?” Spoole tries to nod, realizes stupidly that he can’t and, instead, lets out a broken whine that might have been a yes, because Lawrence’s hands are on him and Lawrence’s tongue is going to be _in_ him and he’s so fucking hard and yet Lawrence is still going to make him beg before he’s allowed to come and Sean just _wants_ so fucking badly it almost makes him cry.

Lawrence makes a noise of agreement behind him and then he just fucking goes for it. Sure, he’s going slowly at first, tongue just lapping at Sean’s hole, hands still massaging his ass gently, but Lawrence’s tongue is just so fucking big and warm and, fuck, it’s like all Sean is anymore is the places where Lawrence is touching him.

Sean lets out a broken little sob when Lawrence circle’s his hole with the tip of his tongue, his body making an aborted little jerk away from his lover as he does. “Colour?” Lawrence’s voice sounds slightly wrecked in the most perfect way and it makes Sean’s dick twitch, brings him back to the fact that he’s still rock hard and has started leaking precum all over Lawrence’s sheets. He whimpers and pushes his ass back towards Lawrence.

“Colour?” The heat of his lover’s body is retreating from the space behind him and Sean wants to scream, sob, fall apart. “Green, Lawrence, f-fuck, gree-n, please, just, _please_ , I-” Lawrence chuckles, deep and so fucking sexy and then his body is all over Sean’s and his mouth is close to Sean’s ear, and his still clothed erection is resting against his backside.

“You want me to make you feel good, baby?” Sean gasps, tries to rub his ass against Lawrence’s dick, and all he gets for his troubles is his lover pulling away and swatting him almost-playfully on the ass. Sean chokes on his own inhale and wiggles his butt, the way that Adam does when he’s trying to taunt Matt into fucking him faster. Lawrence huffs out a laugh and grabs a hold of Sean’s ass again.

“Now, Spooly, you better stay still from now on. And when someone asks you a question,” a palm ghosts over the slight sting in his cheek, “you better be a good boy and answer them.” This spank is less playful, this one is all business, all the hard, devious dom that takes James apart and puts him back together with nothing but his fingers, that tells Joel exactly what he really is, that makes Sean fucking _scream_.

“Please, yes, I wanna feel good, please, I want-” Lawrence pulling his cheeks apart is the only warning he gets before that sinful, horrible tongue is back on him, worming its way into him, just ever so slightly. Sean wants to reach a hand down and wrap it around his cock, but he already knows how this goes, knows he has to earn his orgasm before Lawrence lets him have it. So he keeps as still as he can whilst his boyfriend fucking rims him like a champ and tries to be strong.

/ - /

Sean’s legs are shaking and he’s pretty sure that, if Lawrence where to let go of his ass, they’d just collapse out from under him completely. He’s a fucking wreck; he long ago gave up on trying to be modest about the noises he’s making, he can feel a flush spreading from his face to about halfway done his chest and his toes might cramp, they’ve been curled up for so long.

Lawrence does a particularly wonderful thing with his tongue and Spoole just _breaks_.

“Please, oh, oh g-god , sir, please, I need to come, please let me come, I” Lawrence’s tongue pulls out of him and Sean’s voice switches from vaguely coherent whimpering to straight up sobbing. He thinks he might be crying but he’s sweating so badly he can’t really tell. “You’re being such a good boy, baby. Can you hold on just a little bit longer for me?” Sean lets out a broken whine and thrusts his ass back against Lawrence’s grasp feebly. “Can you do that for me, Sean?”

And it’s the fucking _pride_ in Lawrence’s voice, because how can he be proud of the shaking, sweaty, sobbing mess that Sean’s become, that has him saying yes to his lover. “Thank you, baby. You’ll know when you can come.” And then Lawrence is fucking rocking Sean back against his tongue and it’s obscene, he’s just tongue-fucking him now and it’s so good and Sean starts to whimper, high and desperate, with every thrust.

Lawrence’s right hand lets go of his hip and for a second Sean is lost, Sean is floating away without enough to anchor him to his own body. But then those long fingers wrap around his cock and his boyfriend groans as he pushes his tongue back into Spoole and Lawrence doesn’t even have to jerk him off, Spoole’s coming the second there’s contact against his aching dick, all but screaming, wordless, brainless as everything goes blurry and warm and too sharp all at once.

When his brain comes back to his body, he’s curled into Lawrence’s chest, a hand stroking down his back gently, rhythmically and he murmurs something into the hollow between his body and Lawrence’s. What exactly, he’s not really sure, but it makes the hand on his back pause for a second, before continuing it path up and down Sean’s spine.

“You back with me now, baby?” Lawrence’s voice is rough, wrecked and it just reminds Spoole of where Lawrence’s mouth had been for the last god-knows-how-long, and he nods groggily, not even trying to open his eyes. Lawrence leans back a little, just enough to see Sean’s face but, it makes Sean whine and cling to him with tired hands.

“It’s okay, baby, I’m here. I’ll always be here.” Sean isn’t sure when he starts sleeping, but either way, he’s warm and happy and worn out and Lawrence’s hand is stroking his back, so he doesn’t really care.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t the end. I plan on making them do the do a lot, as I am now shiphaus trash. Also, Adam Kovic is a cockslut, pass it on.
> 
> Feedback?


End file.
